Le temps passe, nous avançons
by Dead Apple
Summary: OS pour Le mot du mois - Septembre - Retrouvailles. Ils se sont connus. Ils se sont aimés. Ils se sont séparés. Ils se sont retrouvés... Même après dix ans, l'amour peut-il toujours être présent ?


**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse des fautes que vous trouverez dans cet OS. Fainéante que je suis, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le corriger, ni même de faire une petite relecture… J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout ! =D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le mot du mois **

Septembre 2010 - Retrouvailles

Le temps passe, nous avançons…

Hussy Apple

Edward & Bella

**M – Family/Romance**

* * *

**Le temps passe, nous avançons…**

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Nous y voilà… Dix ans après avoir quitté le lycée nous nous retrouvions tous de nouveau dans celui de Forks. L'établissement qui rappelait l'époque où on avait seulement à rester assis derrière nos tables à écouter un prof parler. C'était l'époque des premiers amours et premiers flirts. Des peines de cœur également.

Et des peines de cœur, j'en avais eu pas mal à l'époque. Trop timide pour aller vers les filles, c'étaient elles qui venaient vers moi. Malheureusement, pas les bonnes… Ma première petite amie avait été Tanya Denali. Blonde, grande, mince et à forte poitrine. Tout ce dont un adolescent aux hormones très actives pouvait rêver ! Nous avions mis une semaine pour coucher ensemble la première fois… Ma toute première fois. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Une fois utilisé, elle m'avait jeté comme une chaussette dans le panier de linge sale. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait pris son pied avec moi mais que mon manque d'expérience la gênait. C'est ma meilleure amie qui était là pour ramasser et recoller les morceaux brisés. Elle vivait chez moi étant donné que son père travaillait pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ce qui nous avait encore plus rapprochés. Elle m'avait mis en garde dès le début mais je ne l'avais pas écoutée…

Malgré une semaine de relation ensemble, je l'aimais et toutes mes conquêtes ensuite n'avaient été là que pour acquérir assez d'expérience sexuelle pour l'impressionner. Et pourtant à chaque séparation avec l'une d'elles, je me lamentais sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie. Je le sentais s'éloigner de plus en plus que mon but se rapprochait de la réussite. Sur le moment, trop intéressé par Tanya, les filles et le sexe, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué cette distance qui peu à peu s'installait entre nous, ainsi que mon attitude qui changeait peu à peu. Je n'étais plus le même.

Je parvins enfin à sortir avec Tanya. Il fallut plusieurs essais, peine de cœur et de nuits passées dans les bras réconfortants de ma meilleure amie pour avoir enfin la bonne tentative ! Durant plus de trois ça avait été le bonheur parfait de mon côté. Je passai mes journées et mes nuits avec Tanya sans me préoccuper de la personne qui avait toujours été présente à mes côtés. J'avais cru que par nos liens très intenses, quoi que l'on puisse faire, elle resterait toujours là pour moi et qu'elle m'aimerait toujours. Si je n'avais pas remarqué non plus ses changements, c'est parce que mes sentiments pour elle, étaient restés toujours intacts.

Quand ma relation avec Tanya prit un terme, j'étais anéanti. J'avais perdu la fille que j'aimais et aussi celle qui m'aimait. Ma confidente, mon âme sœur, ma moitié… Depuis tout petit, c'était elle le véritable amour de ma vie. Rien à voir avec toutes ces filles avec qui j'avais couché. Même Tanya ne représentait pas un dixième de ce que je pouvais éprouver pour elle…

Mais tout ça, je m'en étais rendu compte bien trop tard. Lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'elle le jour de ma rupture, elle n'était plus là pour moi. Tout s'était passé par téléphone. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son absence dans la maison… Elle m'avait appris qu'elle avait un rencard avec un autre garçon. Vous savez ce qu'on dit… On se rend compte de la valeur et la chance de ce que l'on possède, qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu… J'étais jaloux qu'elle sorte et passe du temps avec un autre garçon que moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait pris une partie de moi-même.

Les mois suivants n'avaient qu'un seul but : récupérer ma meilleure amie et que tout redevienne comme avant. Les choses se déroulaient parfaitement comme prévu et je lui avais même posé un dilemme difficile par jalousie… Je lui avais demandé de faire un choix : l'amour ou l'amitié. Son choix avait été vite fait car tout comme elle l'était pour moi, j'étais son âme-sœur. Elle m'avait dit « Je crois que je pourrais me passer de mon petit-ami pour toi. Après tout, l'amour est moins fidèle que l'amitié. » Tout se dérouler paisiblement et elle me faisait presque oublier ma rupture avec Tanya. Mais de plus en plus, elle avait des gestes et des paroles intimes avec moi… Beaucoup moins intimes qu'un couple, mais beaucoup plus que deux amis.

Puis vint un jour où j'eus la révélation. J'aimais ma meilleure amie… Les semaines défilèrent rapidement et le diplôme approchait à grand pas. La cérémonie des remises des diplômes arriva et juste avant de nous mettre en rang pour l'appel, je lui avouai mes sentiments. J'avais été stupide de crainte sa réaction car elle m'avoua qu'elle rêvait de ça depuis bien trop longtemps… Nous avions juste eu le temps d'échanger un baiser passionné et très, très enflammé avant de prendre nos places. Je jetai souvent des regards derrière moi. Ça la faisait rougir à chaque fois. Et puis elle avait cette manie craquante de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je lui envoyai quelques petits baisers.

Je passai rapidement prendre mon diplôme et attendis le tour de Bella. À peine avait-elle descendu les quelques marches de l'estrade, que je la prenais déjà dans mes bras et la faisais tournée dans l'air en l'embrassant... Nous avions dîné seul à seule dans un petit resto puis elle m'avait invitée chez elle. Une folle nuit d'amour avait pris forme… Elle n'avait pas été jusqu'au sexe avec Jacob et j'avais été très fier qu'elle m'ait donné sa virginité. Elle m'avait même avoué qu'elle s'était préservée pour moi et qu'elle avait attendue si longtemps avec Jacob car elle gardait l'espoir que j'allais me rendre compte de mon amour pour elle… Nous filâmes un parfait amour durant deux semaines jusqu'au jour où…

Bella m'attendait dans un café où je lui avais donné rendez-vous. Jusque là rien d'inhabituel… C'était sans compter Tanya. Je patientais devant le café dans le froid en attendant ma petite-amie lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle me fit des avances mais plus je la repoussais, plus elle s'approchait. Il se passa ensuite une chose terrible. Sans comprendre ses intentions, elle regarda derrière moi et m'embrassa. Je n'avais pas osé la repousser, ça avait un goût de nostalgie… Bella était juste derrière nous, en larmes. J'avais croisé son regard et c'était comme si j'avais pu lire jusqu'au fond de son âme. La seule chose visible était son cœur brisé. Elle commença à courir et je voulus la rattraper, en vain puisqu'elle s'était enfuie avec sa voiture.

J'avais passé la journée, la soirée et la nuit à l'appeler. Je m'étais endormi au environ de deux heures du matin, en pleurant… Le lendemain j'avais été sonner chez elle mais je m'étais retrouvé en face du Shérif Swan qui pleurait. Il m'expliqua que ma sœur avait déposé toutes ses affaires hier soir et qu'elle avait décidé comme ça de partir vivre chez sa mère. Mon cœur était comme mort depuis ce jour-là. J'avais envoyé des lettres, passer des coups de téléphone mais Bella semblait m'avoir définitivement raillé de sa vie…

J'avais quitté ma famille pour vivre seul à Chicago. Je n'avais pas pardonné à Alice, le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas prévenu du départ de Bella. Durant six mois j'avais été hospitalisé pour dépression dans la plus grande ignorance de mes parents étant donné que j'étais majeur. Je leur donnai de temps en temps des nouvelles mais c'était tout de ce qu'il restait. Les années passèrent… Et aujourd'hui me voilà à espérer croiser Bella à cette réunion des anciens élèves. Et même si elle n'était pas présente ce soir, je voulais au moins essayer de renouer avec ma sœur Alice et mon frère Emmett que je n'avais pas vu depuis dix ans… Je passerai sûrement aussi chez mes parents…

Je me dirigeai vers les tables et cherchai mon nom. Lorsque je la trouvai enfin, je me rendis compte que j'étais placé à côté de ma sœur et son mari, ainsi que de mon frère et sa compagne. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je commençai sérieusement à appréhender nos retrouvailles et encore plus leur réaction. Durant ces dernières années, je n'avais même pas contacté Alice. Je savais par l'intermédiaire de mes parents qu'elle s'était mariée il y a trois ans à Jasper Withlock, un comptable qu'elle avait rencontré à la fac. Elle attendait son premier enfant, enceinte de six mois. Mon frère quand à lui, ne s'était marié que très récemment. Il était plutôt genre à changer de femmes toutes les semaines jusqu'à l'apparition de Rosalie Hale. Je ne savais rien d'elle car nous ne nous étions pas attarder sur le sujet. Les appels avec mes parents ne duraient guère plus de trois minutes et ce, une fois par mois ou parfois même par trimestre…

Je pris un toast près du buffet et regardais les gens entrer dans le gymnase. Mon cœur avait un raté à chaque personne qui passait les doubles portes. Jusqu'au moment où je les vis. Alice et son mari et Emmett et sa femme… Ils riaient tous de bon cœur et visiblement, ne m'avaient pas remarqué. Je pris une grande inspiration et marchai vers eux discrètement. Emmett n'avait pas changé ! Toujours aussi musclé et bien bâti. Sa femme était grande et blonde telles les femmes d'autrefois… Alice n'avait pas beaucoup grandi et était toujours aussi menue. La grossesse lui allait à ravir ! J'espérais pour elle que son enfant ne serait pas aussi surexcité qu'elle. Elle était toujours branchée sur deux cents volts. Son mari avait calme et posé, absolument tout son contraire. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et amoureux. Je souris. Elle avait fait un bon choix en épousant un homme qui la traite comme une reine et surtout qu'il l'aime.

C'est ma sœur qui me vit le premier. Son rire s'estompa de même que son sourire. Son mari remarqua son changement d'humeur et regarda dans ma direction. Je supposai qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il se passait mais Alice ne sut quoi dire. Je voyais ses yeux briller au fur et à mesure. Il prit un air menaçant. Après tout, je faisais souffrir ma sœur et sa femme comme ses larmes le montraient.

Mon frère se retourna vers moi et eut la même réaction qu'Alice, à la seule différence qu'il ne pleurait pas. Je m'approchais doucement d'eux. Arrivé à leur niveau je me contentai de faire un faible « Salut ». Sans que je m'y attende, Alice se jeta dans mes bras. Je blotti ma tête dans sa chevelure et respirer sa fragrance. Elle m'avait énormément manquée.

Nous restâmes ainsi à pleurer pour elle, et à verser quelques larmes pour moi. Jasper émit un raclement de gorge qui nous fit séparer. Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole. Emmett me prit également dans ses bras d'une façon plus virile et violente… Il me serrait fortement et j'en déduisis que j'avais dû lui manquer autant qu'il m'avait manqué. Lors que nous nous séparâmes, je les regardai tour à tour.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de mon attitude des dernières années. Je m'en rends compte que j'ai très mal réagi et que m'enfuir de cette façon était très stupide. Je te fais fait particulièrement toutes mes plates excuses Alice… Je n'ai même pas voulu entendre tes explications mais je me doute que si à l'époque tu m'as caché une telle information, ce n'était pas pour rien. »

Alice se remit à pleurer et me reprit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as énormément manquée. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ! » Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

« Chut Edward. Tout ça c'est du passé ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Tu nous as tous énormément manqué. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'importance de ta présence au sein de notre famille. Quant tu es partie, la famille s'est éteinte. Il manquait de la vie dans la villa… »

Nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte et Emmett me fit un sourire encourageant.

« Et si vous me présentiez un peu ? » Dis-je d'un ton plus gai après avoir essuyer mes larmes.

« Edward, je te présente Rosalie. » Commença mon frère. « C'est ma merveilleuse, adorable et sublime femme. Celle qui a su atteindre mon cœur de la façon la plus extraordinaire possible ! Mon bébé, voici Edward. Mon frère. »

« Enchanté Rosalie. Je suis heureux qu'Emmett ait enfin pu trouver une femme qui lui corresponde ! Je suis désolé d'avoir raté votre mariage… De même que le vôtre ! » Me retournai-je vers Alice et Jasper.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire également que je suis enchantée mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide. « Tu as fait souffrir Emmett. Il a espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que son frère daigne venir à son mariage. À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce n'était même pas après lui que tu en avais ! »

« Rosalie… » La réprima Emmett.

« J'ai toujours dit ce que je pense. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui pardonnes si vite une action aussi puérile ! »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Emmett me fit un regard d'excuse et la rejoignit.

« Je suis Jasper. » Se présenta-t-il de lui-même en me tendant la main. Je la lui serrai tout en me présentant également.

Un silence s'installa et je proposai que nous allions nous asseoir, surtout avec l'état d'Alice. Une fois assis, je relançai la conversation.

« Alors, ta grossesse se déroule comme prévu ? »

« Absolument ! » Fit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles. « Sauf qu'elle a de la force ! Quand je reçois des coups de pieds, elle me met presque K.O. ! »

« Alors c'est une fille ? C'est merveilleux ! Je sais que tu as toujours voulu une fille pour l'habiller, la coiffer, la chouchouter ! »

« Quant elle l'a su chez le gynéco, elle était à la limite de sauter au plafond ! » Intervint Jasper en riant. « On a dû le mettre un bâillon et l'attacher à la table pour la tenir en place tellement elle était heureuse ! Nous avons même dû changer de gynécologue à cause de ça ! Il a été traumatisé le pauvre ! »

« J'imagine ! Alice a parfaitement de quoi faire peur ! » Plaisantai-je. Elle prit un air faussement vexé avant de rire. Nous continuâmes à parler et discuter de choses et d'autres. Je racontai quelques anecdotes du passé sur Alice, qui en fit de même avec moi. Peut-être au bout de deux heures, j'avais appris à mieux connaître Jasper et le trouvais extrêmement sympathique. Alice voulut en savoir plus sur moi et je lui expliquai mon métier, comment s'étaient déroulées mes études, si j'avais eu quelques aventures avec des femmes. Mes projets. De mon côté, j'appris qu'elle travaillait dans une marque mondiale et très réputée de lingerie féminine. Elle dessinait aussi des croquis et espérait pouvoir lancer sa propre marque. Le fait de côtoyer à longueur de journée de grands stylistes, elle espérait se faire un nom et trouver du soutien.

Je les laissai seule à seul et partis faire un petit tour aux toilettes avant de partir à la rencontre de mes anciens camarades. La plupart avait déjà une petite famille alors que j'étais toujours seul... La chance tourne et visiblement la mienne avait dû tourner le jour où Bella était partie… J'espérais vraiment la revoir mais tout le monde était déjà présent… Les chances qu'elle vienne désormais étaient quasiment nulles.

Ma bonne humeur d'avoir retrouvé ma famille s'était évaporée… Je m'assis sur un banc près de la piste de danse et fermai les yeux. Être assis ici, au milieu du lycée me plongeait dix ans en arrière. Là où je l'avais tous les jours à côté de moi.

« Salut Edward. » Fit une voix familière à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux vers la personne et reconnut Tanya. Je ne dis rien et attendis qu'elle parlât la première. « Heu… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude il y a quelques années. Tu sais j'étais jeune et je ne pensais pas à autre qu'à m'amuser mais si tu veux, je suis disponible pour une relation sérieuse maintenant. »

Elle s'assit et me sourit de façon sincère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était assagie avec le temps. Elle avait changé son style oubliant le côté vulgaire pour laisser place à une femme chic et classe.

« Tanya, malgré le fait que je sois moi aussi à la recherche d'une relation sérieuse, je ne veux pas que ce soit avec toi. Tu as eu ta chance, même plusieurs ! Et j'ai déjà trop souffert à cause de toi. Mais rien ne nous empêche de devenir progressivement amis. C'est une chose à laquelle tu n'as jamais pensé lorsque nous étions plus jeune. Même en cas de rupture c'était possible. Sauf que tu choisissais toujours l'option du tout ou rien. »

« Je viens de te le dire : je m'excuse de mon attitude passée. Et puis le mal est fait, on ne pas revenir en arrière. Tu n'as pas à me reprocher ça. Que dirais-tu d'un café ? J'habite dans la maison de mes parents. Je suppose que tu sais où elle se trouve étant donné que nous y avons passé pas mal de nuits ensemble… »

« Bien sûr. Mais que les choses soient bien claires, il n'y aura plus du tout la possibilité que nous nous affichions ensemble comme un couple plus tard. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Rassure-toi Edward ! Le temps m'a aussi fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce que j'étais au lycée. La blonde sans cervelle et inculte est désormais morte et enterrée. C'est une tout autre femme que tu as en face de toi. »

Elle se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue de façon tendre.

« Demain, quinze heures ça te va ? » Dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Ce sera parfait. »

« Très bien ! Alors à demain ! » Me salua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers ses anciennes amies lycéennes.

Je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées. Je planifiai ma journée de demain avant de rentrer chez moi. J'allais passer ma soirée à l'hôtel, passer prendre le café chez Tanya et pour finir : rendre visite à mes parents…

Je me levai à mon tour et saluai ma famille avant de quitter le gymnase. J'avais presque atteint ma Volvo lorsqu'une femme me héla. Je me retournai et la vis courir vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à mon niveau essoufflée. Je ne la reconnue pas immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'Angela Weber, la fille du pasteur et occasionnellement une camarade de classe en biologie de ma dernière année lycée.

« Bonsoir. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi mais nous étions ensemble en cours de biologie. En fait ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance… Si je suis venue de toi c'est parce que je viens de la part de Bella. »

Tous mes sens se mirent en alerte à l'entente de ce prénom. J'étais prêt à dévorer chacune de ses phrases si ça avait un rapport avec elle. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi Angela venait me parler de Bella alors qu'elles ne s'étaient quasiment jamais approchées au lycée. Bella restait toujours avec ma sœur ou moi…

« Nous sommes devenues de très bonnes amies à l'entrée à fac et elle a eu un empêchement ce soir. Elle m'a demandé de te trouver si jamais tu venais à cette réunion. Je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? C'est pour le lui transmettre et qu'elle puisse te contacter. »

Pris de court, je fis un petit oui et lui donnai par automatisme mon numéro. Elle me salua et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je montai dans ma voiture avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis rapidement, l'inquiétude s'empara de moi. Rien ne m'affirmer qu'elle voulait me revoir. Elle voulait peut-être juste parler et mettre les choses au clair à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a dix ans…

Je roulai rapidement jusqu'au motel et pris une chambre. Miteuse, inutile de le préciser… J'étais sous la douche lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je mis rapidement une serviette sur moi et courus jusqu'au bureau. Le numéro était inconnu. Pensant à Bella, je décrochai immédiatement.

« Allo ? »

« Heu… Bonjour… Enfin… Bonsoir… C'est Bella Swan. Je… Tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Comment peut-il en être autrement ! Nous avons passé dix-huit ans ensemble avant que tu ne t'enfuis. C'est tout de même une expérience qui laisse des souvenirs… » Déclarai-je automatiquement. Puis je pris conscience qu'elle avait pu prendre ça pour une accusation ou une sorte d'agression. J'étais tellement stressé et à la fois heureux d'entendre de nouveau sa voix après tant d'années que j'agissais sous impulsion sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Je suis désolé… » Repris-je.

« Non ! Ne le sois surtout pas. Si quelqu'un ici te doit des excuses, c'est bien moi. D'abord j'appelle à une heure indécente et en plus, j'ai très mal agi il y a des années. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme une voleuse et… je le regrette sincèrement… Alors… Je m'excuse. Je… Je t'appelai pour savoir si nous pouvions nous revoir. Un café si ça te tente ? Tu n'es pas forcé je te rassure. Tu peux très bien refuser si tu le souhaites… »

Je décelai un ton triste sur ces dernières phrases et acceptai de suite d'un rendez-vous.

« J'accepte avec grand plaisir ! Tu as une date de préférence ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! » Lâcha-t-elle immédiatement. « Enfin non… » Reprit-elle plus calmement. « Je voulais dire demain vers quinze heures ? Dans la maison de mon père. »

« Ça me va parfaitement. »

« Super alors… à demain Edward. »

« À demain Bella… »

Je mis fin à l'appel et l'allongeai sur le lit avec un sourire niais. Ça faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre à nouveau. Sa timidité maladive et ses charmants bégaiements… Je l'imaginai déjà rougir derrière son téléphone et se mordiller la lèvre. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de l'imaginer telle qu'elle pouvait être aujourd'hui. Le premier adjectif qui me vint en tête fut magnifique. Car peu importe les années, une personne restait toujours aussi resplendissante de l'intérieur.

Les minutes peut-être même des heures, où je repensais à tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble. La nuit fut particulièrement sujette à des rêves érotiques et à des souvenirs de nos ébats… Je me réveillai vers neuf heures en présence d'une érection matinale… Pas étonnant, vu ma nuit…

Je filai dans la salle de bain et me détendis sous la douche. Sans grande surprise, je me fis du bien tout en pensant à Bella. C'était une manière très peu élégante d'agir mais que voulez-vous… Un homme réfléchit avec sa queue… Et je n'allais pas attendre que cela cesse tout seul… Et vu mes pensées, ça ne risquait pas de descendre un jour !

Je sortis de la douche au bout de quelques minutes, une fois ma semence répandue… Je me vêtis d'un boxer bleu turquoise, d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean couleur brut. Je lis allongé sur mon lit, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Je filai en direction du restaurant du coin. Sur la route, je passai devant la maison de Tanya et me rendit compte de l'erreur que j'avais commise. Trop obsédé par Bella, j'en avais oublié mon autre rendez-vous qui se passait en même temps ! Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre du recul et réfléchir à mes options, mon choix était déjà tout fait ! Je fis demi-tour et roulai chez Tanya. Je me garai dans son allée et sonnai à la porte.

Un homme aux traits très fatigués portant un bambin dans les bras m'ouvrit. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds et pris un air attristé qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler.

« Bonjour. Je viens voir Tanya Denali. Est-ce qu'elle serait présente afin que je lui parle ? »

« Elle est absente. » Il regarda l'enfant et s'excusa un instant avant de revenir. « Je ne sais pas où ma femme est sortie hier soir, mais elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Vous n'êtes pas le seul amant qu'elle a. Désolé pour vous. »

Je fus surpris du ton qu'il avait employé. Il était triste et blessé mais son amour pour Tanya était extrêmement visible. Il était prêt à la partager pour l'avoir un minimum auprès d'elle… Et il semblait bon et généreux, bien qu'un peu stupide, pour être désolé que sa femme trompe également ses amants…

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ainsi. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas l'un de ses amants. Juste un ami d'enfance. Nous étions ensemble à la réunion des anciens élèves hier, au lycée. En fait, je venais pour annuler notre café de cette après-midi. J'ai eu… un évènement important de dernière minute qui m'oblige à me décommander. Pourriez-vous lui transmettre le message s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Aucun problème. »

Un enfant cria et appela son père. Il me fit un regard d'excuse et me salua avant de refermer la porte. Je restai un petit moment stupéfait des évènements. Tanya était mère, et d'après ce que j'en avais vu, une mère indigne. Une épouse très loin du modèle idéal. Et une menteuse également. Les apparences d'hier m'avaient bien trompé !

Sur le chemin vers le restaurant, je me demandai sur quoi est-ce que j'aurais bien pu tomber si comme prévu, j'avais été prendre un café chez elle. Où serait passé son mari et ses enfants ? Les aurait-elle planqués dans la cave pour parvenir à ses fins ?

J'arrivai au restaurant et me dis que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de me recontacter et je ne m'imaginais pas être l'ami d'une personne qui a aussi peu de respect pour son mari et ses enfants.

Je sortis de ma Volvo et rentrai à l'intérieur de l'établissement. La serveuse me plaça au comptoir. Je commandai le plat du jour. J'étais tranquillement en train de manger, lorsque j'entendis deux femmes parler à côté de moi. Je n'étais pas du genre à écouter les ragots mais elles disaient qu'un couple était très occupé dans les toilettes des femmes.

Je jetai un regard discret en leur direction et vis qu'elles fixaient la porte menant aux toilettes avec la plus grande attention tout en continuant à parler. Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit, elles se turent et gardèrent leur inspiration. Quelle fut ma surprise lors que je vis qui en sortit ! Tanya et Mike Newton, un de mes camarades de lycée, bien qu'il m'est toujours détesté pour avoir eu la chance de sortir avec Bella. Pour une femme _mariée_ qui cherchait du sérieux avec un autre homme, elle était très mal tombée avec Mike, véritable homme d'un soir !

Son attitude me dégoûtait. Si j'avais été encore aussi accro à Tanya qu'à l'époque, je serais certainement tombé dans son piège et j'en aurais souffert. Là, j'étais extrêmement déçu et en colère contre moi-même. J'avais cru qu'elle pouvait avoir changé, alors qu'elle était certainement pire qu'à l'époque.

Elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier en plus froissés. Sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus qu'à un chignon fait à la va-vite et son visage était encore rouge dû à ses activités physiques si je puis dire. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage se décomposa et elle regarda autour d'elle, gênée. Elle s'avança vers moi et ouvrit la bouche. Je la stoppai avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« Surtout ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, parce que tu me prendrais encore plus pour un con que tu l'as déjà fait hier ! Je ne te comprends pas Tanya… Tu as un mari qui t'aime et qui t'attend à la maison ainsi que des enfants, alors que toi tu en profites pour écarter les jambes et prendre du bon temps dans les toilettes d'un bistrot ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais ça. »

J'avais essayé de ne pas prendre un ton accusateur, mais plus celui de l'ami qui sermonne pour raisonner son ami. Tanya baissa les yeux d'un air honteux.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher… C'est plus fort que moi… » Elle se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille. « Je suis nymphomane. J'ai essayé de nombreux traitements et thérapies mais rien n'a fonctionné. Mon mari est au courant et est incapable de ma satisfaire correctement. Je suis comme ça, et je n'y peux rien. Il accepte sans rien dire ce que je fais et… je l'aime vraiment, mais je ne suis pas faite pour être avec lui et inversement il mérite mieux que ça. Quant à moi, je mérite seulement de rester seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je suis la pire mère et épouse qu'il puisse se faire sur Terre. » Elle s'éloigna de moi et je pus voir ses yeux emplis de larmes. « Il m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas cette après-midi, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Adieu Edward. » Dit-elle avant de sortir précipitamment.

Je voulus l'appeler et lui dire de rester mais à la place, j'étais comme figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et encore moins de parler. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir jugée trop rapidement et en même temps, je me posais la question de savoir si oui ou non tous ses aveux étaient bien réels et non joués à la perfection…

Les deux bonnes femmes me fixèrent d'un œil mauvais et chuchotèrent tout en me regardant. Je ne finis même pas mon plat et payer l'addition avant de sortir. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de Mike ou de Tanya…

Je rentrai dans ma Volvo et patientai une heure en lisant la fin de mon bouquin. Quand il fut quatorze heures trente, je me mis en route vers mon motel. Mon cœur battait à la chamade dans ma poitrine et mes devenaient moites en pensant à mon prochain rendez-vous. Je me brossai rapidement les dents et me fis une toilette rapide avant de partir chez Bella. J'arrivai devant sa maison cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue. Le quartier n'avait pas changé si ce n'était la végétation… Je vis Bella qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ayant des vitres teintées, je fus certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir dans la voiture.

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture. La fenêtre était à présent déserte. Je montai les marches du perron avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas de cadeau… Je savais qu'il y avait un fleuriste à trois rues d'ici et décidai d'y aller malgré que je fusse certain que j'allais être en retard.

Je fis demi-tour et descendis les quelques marches avant de foncer vers le fleuriste. J'hésitai entre des roses blanches et des roses roses… Je pris les blanches dans un bouquet de vingt-quatre. Je mis une petite carte dedans où j'écris un seul et unique mot.

Merci.

Je roulai encore plus rapidement jusque chez Bella et me garai en vitesse avant de sortir tout aussi précipitamment. Je sonnai à la porte et attendis. Je sonnai une deuxième fois. Une minute plus tard, Bella m'ouvrit, visiblement plus qu'étonnée. Je la détaillai de la tête aux pieds tout comme elle le faisait avec moi. Elle était magnifique… Splendide… Superbe… Encore mieux qu'à l'époque… Elle avait toujours été mince, mais là, ses jambes paraissaient interminables avec ses bottes en cuir à talons. À l'époque, elle n'en portait pas et préférait les habits larges aux vêtements saillants au corps. Là, elle portait une robe blanche fluide qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux découverts. Un sautoir mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse et mise en valeur. Ses bras nus avaient la chair de poule due au petit courant d'air venant de dehors. Elle frissonna et m'invita à entrer de sa magnifique voix.

Son visage était tout simplement parfait. Il était comme figé dans le temps. Il n'avait pas pris une ride et était clair et lumineux. Elle avait toujours cette coloration rosée sur ses joues et sa peau au teint de porcelaine. Ses yeux chocolat avaient été mis en valeur par un trait noir et du mascara. Apparemment, elle avait découvert le maquillage tout en restant naturelle. Elle était tout simplement parfaite… Encore plus qu'autrefois, si c'était possible !

Elle me renvoya le sourire heureux que j'affichais. Je repris mes esprits quelques peu embrumés face à nos retrouvailles et lui tendis le bouquet que je tenais en main. Elle me sourit encore plus largement et les accepta.

« Je te remercie pour les fleurs et d'avoir accepté mon invitation… Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit au téléphone. » Dis-je en riant. « Crois-moi, je ne me suis forcé en rien en venant ici. Ça me fait certainement plus plaisir de te voir que tu n'en as à m'inviter. »

« Tu te trompes… » Avoua-t-elle en admirant le bouquet de fleurs. Elle releva son visage vers moi marqué de tristesse, puis m'invita dans la cuisine. Celle-ci avait été complètement transformée et modernisée.

« Tu as effectué des travaux dans la maison ? » Demandai-je en m'installant sur le bar tandis que Bella préparait du café.

« Oui. J'ai tout réalisé moi-même il y a un an lorsque je suis revenue sur Forks. J'ai changé tout le parquet du rez-de-chaussée qui grinçait par du carrelage. J'ai fait également appel à des professionnels pour un système de chauffage par le sol. J'ai tout détapissé pour de la peinture. La cave a subi un grand nettoyage et le grenier aussi que j'ai aménagé. J'ai refait la salle de bain de l'étage et la chambre de mon père qui est devenue la mienne à présent. Il ne me reste plus que mon ancienne chambre… »

« Wah ! Je ne te savais aussi douée ! Le résultat est vraiment incroyable ! »

Elle rit et me donna plus d'explications.

« Ta mère m'a inspirée et m'a donné envie d'être décoratrice d'intérieure. Ce que je suis devenue. J'étais à New York. Il y a un an, j'ai voulu avoir plus de calme et je suis revenue m'installer ici. En ce moment, j'essaye d'avoir plus de stabilité dans ma vie… sentimentale dirons-nous. J'aimerais avoir un enfant. »

J'inspirai à fond en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je voulus me renseigner à propos de sa situation amoureuse mais elle enchaîna sur moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble sur sa révélation d'avoir un enfant. Me dire qu'un homme autre que moi pouvait la faire sienne me donnait la nausée.

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu désormais ? » Me demanda-telle en versant le café dans des tasses.

« J'ai commencé par deux années de droits avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas fait pour ça. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers l'architecture. Ça m'a plu et j'ai continué dans cette branche-là. Je suis architecte, mais je suis plus dans la rénovation que dans la construction. »

Bella me sourit largement et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en me tendant ma tasse. Le sucre et le lait étaient déjà posés sur le comptoir.

« Nous pourrions faire une équipe hors pair dans ce cas-là ! » Son sourire disparut et elle me regarda dans les yeux. « Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans… » Commença-t-elle mais je l'interrompis.

« Avant que tu n'ailles plus loin… »

« Non ! » Me coupa-t-elle à son tour en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres. « Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. » Je hochai la tête et elle retira son doigt. « Alice m'a appris quelques jours après mon départ que tu étais parti de chez toi, furieux après elle parce qu'elle ne t'avait pas prévenu de mon départ. Si j'avais su que ça allait faire tant d'histoire et briser… Non ! » Dit-elle en replaçant son index sur ma bouche. « Tu ne parles pas. » Dit-elle d'un ton faussement autoritaire. « Comme je le disais, si j'avais su que j'allais briser ta famille, je n'aurais jamais insisté pour qu'Alice garde le silence absolu sur mon départ. Elle m'avait conseillé de tout t'expliquer que partir comme une voleuse n'était pas une bonne solution, ni un acte réfléchi et mature. Elle avait raison. J'ai vite regretté mon départ… Mais bon sang Edward ! Si tu savais à quel point ça m'a fait mal de te voir embrasser Tanya alors que nous sortions ensemble. Je me sentais trahie, blessée et une énorme lame de poignard s'était enfoncée en plein dans mon cœur. La douleur et ma tristesse étaient-elles que je voulais seulement les éviter une nouvelle fois. Je pensais que m'éloigner de toi résoudrait le problème mais c'était tout l'inverse… »

Son bras se laissa tomber le long de son corps et une larme roula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai de mon pouce en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« J'aurais pu aussi ne pas en vouloir à Alice et faire comme rien ne s'était passé. Comme si le départ de ma meilleure amie et à la fois la fille que j'aime, n'avait eu aucune incidence sur ma vie. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as forcé à quitter ma famille ? Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher. »

« Mais si je n'étais pas partie, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. »

« Peu importe. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, tâchons de vivre dans le présent. L'affaire est donc classée. »

Elle me fit un faible sourire et but une gorgée de son café.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien durant toute l'après-midi. Elle me proposa de rester dîner, ce que j'acceptai de suite. Il était si bon de la retrouver. Notre complicité était restée intacte, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nous préparâmes à manger ensemble et je mis la table.

Nous en étions en désert quand je remarquai qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre tout en me fixant.

« Tu as quelques choses à me demander ? » Demandai-je inquiet parce qu'elle avait l'air préoccupée.

« J'aimerais bien oui… Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai appelé uniquement pour ça. Même avant d'avoir cette idée, je voulais te revoir parce que tu me manques. Chaque jour en me réveillant seule, sans toi dans ma vie, je me disais que j'allais finir par t'oublier ou même t'aimer un peu moins sauf que ça n'a jamais été le cas. J'ai tenté d'avoir plusieurs autres relations mais tu étais toujours dans ma tête… Quoi que je puisse faire… Tu m'as dit n'avoir personne dans ta vie et que tu cherchais une femme avec qui partageait ta vie et envisager de faire des enfants. N'ayant personne j'ai dû recourir à la méthode du don de sperme sauf qu'aucun candidat n'était à mon goût. Et franchement, je ne tiens pas à avoir un enfant d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Alors que toi, je te connais peut-être plus que moi-même. Tu es beau, intelligent, cultivé, talentueux, gentil… Tu serais le père idéal… »

Je posai ma fourchette et la regardai prudemment. Je ne tenais pas à avoir de faux espoirs.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Veux-tu qu'on ait un enfant ensemble ? Je sais que c'est lourd à porter, mais je ne te demanderais rien d'autres que ton sperme si tu es en mesure de procréer. »

Elle me jeta un regard suppliant que je devinais être non intentionnel. Elle devait vraiment vouloir un enfant.

« Je… J'accepte mais à une seule condition. »

Elle me regarda en retenant sa respiration, attendant patiemment que j'expose ma condition.

« Je ne veux pas seulement être le spermatozoïde qui a fécondé ton ovule. Je veux être présent comme le père de cet enfant, même si nous ne sommes pas forcément un couple. Je veux pourvoir être là à son anniversaire, m'occuper de lui, l'éduquer, lui offrir des cadeaux… Le genre de chose qu'un père fait avec son enfant. Est-ce que tu veux bien ? Je serais également présent tout le long de ta grossesse. Je saurais être l'homme qui répond à tes moindres désirs de femme enceinte, quitte à aller chercher des fraises à l'heure la plus improbable qui soit ! Je te ferais des massages quand tu auras mal au dos. Je t'accompagnerai chez le gynécologue et aux échographies… »

Elle versa une larme, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle mit ses mains sur mon visage et me força à la regarder droit dans les yeux ? J'y décelai une joie immense. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Son sourire ne trahissant rien de son état. Elle m'enlaça et me murmura un remerciement empli de soulagement. Je mis mes mains sur son corps, dans le creux de ses reins. Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou. Je caressais son dos tendrement, comme autrefois…

Nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des heures, savourant uniquement la présence de l'autre. Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole. L'instant était parfait et pourtant, je ne m'étais que trop attardé ici. Il fallait que je parte. Nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre. Un frisson de froid nous parcourut. Le corps de l'autre nous réchauffait à la fois le corps et le cœur. Se séparer d'elle était comme se priver de source chaude en plein hiver.

Elle monta à l'étage chercher un petit gilet. Durant ce temps-là, j'en profitai pour débarrasser la table et mettre les assiettes et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle redescendit me dire au revoir. Nous étions comme gênés tous les deux l'épaule appuyée sur la porte. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser mais me retins de le faire. Je ne savais si oui ou non elle en avait envie… C'est elle qui prit les devant en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, je te rappellerais dès que j'aurais pris un rendez-vous pour… » Son regard dévia vers mon entre-jambe. Elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et reprit d'un air gêné. « Oui enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Bella. » Lui dis-je droit dans les yeux en caressant sa joue. J'ouvris la porte et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsqu'elle me héla précipitamment. Je me retournai vers elle.

« Je… Enfin… Tu… Où résides-tu en ce moment ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

« Au motel de la ville pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… Ce n'est qu'une proposition, mais tu pourrais rester ici si tu le veux. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus te déranger. »

« Premièrement si je te le propose c'est que tu ne me dérangeras pas ! Secondement, tu m'as hébergée de la puberté à mon départ ce qui représente des années et non une soirée ! J'ai bien le droit de te rendre appareil non ? Tu peux rester autant de temps qu'il te faudra. »

« Ma valise est dans mon coffre. Je vais la chercher. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa la porte entrouverte tandis que je récupérais mes affaires. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et mis mes chaussures à côté de celles de Bella. Je montai à l'étage. Bella était en train de changer les draps de son lit.

« Tu peux entrer et poser tes affaires. Tu dormiras ici. Je reprendrais mon lit de jeune fille. » Rit-elle. « Tu peux déjà utiliser la salle de bain en attendant. »

« D'accord… Merci. »

Elle me sourit et se pencha en avant afin de caler le drap sous le matelas. Je me rinçai l'œil puis me ressaisis. Je posai ma valise sur la chaise dans le coin et sortis ma trousse de toilette ainsi que qu'un boxer propre.

« J'ai posé des serviettes propres sur la chaise à côté de la douche. »

« Ok. Merci. »

« Pas de quoi ! »

Je rentrai dans la salle de bains entièrement rénovée. La douche était désormais à l'italienne avec des parois de verre et deux pommeaux. Une baignoire en coin avait été rajoutée. Les toilettes avaient changé de place, tout comme les doubles vasques. Je posai ses affaires et filai sous la douche. J'en profitai pour me faire plaisir en solitaire en refoulant toute ma frustration sexuelle. Avoir son fantasme en face de soi, le toucher et l'embrasser sans tout en sachant que je n'aurais jamais ce que je désirais, c'était frustrant. Très frustrant !

Je quittai la douche avec la certitude qu'une fois levé demain matin, j'aurais une énorme érection, sans vouloir me vanter. Je me séchai et enfilait mon boxer. Je me lavai le visage et les dents puis sortis de la salle de bains. Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Bella. Elle sursauta et détailla ma tenue. Plus particulièrement le bas de ma tenue. Elle rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« La salle de bains est libre. Bonne nuit Bella. À demain. » Lui dis-je en paraissant le plus naturel possible.

« Merci. Fais de beaux rêves. » Répondit-elle alors que je rentrais dans ma chambre.

« Quand tu y es l'actrice principale, ils le sont forcément. » Répondis-je en fermant la porte.

J'aurais voulu vérifier sa réaction, mais j'avais également peur la voir. Soit elle avait compris mon message et avait apprécié, soit pas du tout… Je préférais espérer que cela soit la première possibilité plutôt que la seconde…

Je me glissai sous les draps et éteignis la lumière. Dès l'instant où je fermai les yeux, le visage de Bella m'apparaissait…

Le lendemain matin fut difficile et plutôt humiliant… En me réveillant, je constatai que j'avais été victime d'éjaculation nocturne et bien sûr, l'érection matinale était au rendez-vous. J'entendais Bella se laver et chantonner sous la douche, ce qui entretenait mon érection à rester à bloc. Rien que de l'imaginer se caresser le corps afin d'appliquer la crème de douche sur le corps faisait frétiller mon sexe dans sa prison. Et quelle idée d'avoir enfilé un boxer noir hier ! La tache qu'avait causée mon sperme n'en était que plus flagrante !

L'eau de la douche arrêta de couler et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis la porte de la chambre de Bella claquer. J'en profitai pour sortir afin d'aller dans la salle de bains avec mes affaires propres. Sauf que Bella sortit à ce moment-là de sa chambre avec seulement une serviette sur son corps encore trempé. Ensuite, je ne savais pas pour qui ce fut le plus embarrassant… La serviette de Bella se desserra et tomba au sol tandis que de mon côté, ma queue frétilla en voyant une telle beauté, sauf que Bella avait les yeux rivés dessus… Et il y avait toujours la tache blanche…

Bella ramassa son linge et se précipita dans ma chambre tandis que je partais me réfugier dans la salle de bains. Je me traitais de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables ! J'inventais même des plans d'évasion pour ne plus jamais rencontrer de nouveau Bella ! C'était tellement gênant comme situation.

Je soufflai et me déshabillai avant de filer sous la douche et me faire plaisir pour la troisième fois depuis deux jours. Je sortis à bout de souffle. La vision du corps intégralement dénudé de Bella m'avait procuré assez d'images érotiques et de fantasmes pour que ma jouissance fût violente mais extrêmement plaisante. Je m'habillai rapidement et vérifiai que Bella ne fût pas dans le couloir. Bien que je fusse recouvert et 'au repos', je tenais à me préparer psychologiquement à l'avoir en face…

Je déposai mes affaires de toilette dans ma chambre et descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Bella s'y trouvait déjà et mangeait un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange. Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Bella se retourna, le visage toujours rougi. Je détaillai plus en détails sa tenue. Un long débardeur gris basic, un jean slim bleu clair et une paire de bottines noires.

« Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui. » la complimentai-je, accentuant les couleurs de son visage.

« Je te remercie. J'aime beaucoup ton style également. »

J'inspectai mes vêtements. Comme d'habitude, une chemise, une veste de costard, un jean et normalement mes converses…

« Heu… Bien dormi ? » Lançai-je en me versant une tasse de café qu'elle avait préparé.

« Parfaitement. Je pense que je n'ai pas à te poser la question étant donné ton état de ce matin… »

Je me retournai vers elle en rougissant comme un adolescent.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que j'allais faire de beaux rêves si tu étais dedans ! »

Elle ne releva pas et débarrassa sa tasse alors que je m'asseyais derrière le comptoir avec la mienne. Elle fit la vaisselle en silence puis se retourna et me fixa de la même manière qu'au dîner lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de don de sperme.

« J'espère qu'il te reste encore assez de sperme à donner avec tout ce que tu as déjà éjaculé. » Me dit-elle de but en blanc. Je recrachai la gorgée de café dans ma tasse et relevai le visage vers elle. « Je savais qu'aborder le sujet de cette manière n'était pas une brillante idée… Peu importe… Est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire ton don aujourd'hui ou tu préfères attendre de récupérer un peu ? »

« Heu… C'est si rapide que ça ? »

« Sans trop rentrer dans les détails, j'aimerais faire ça le plus rapidement possible. Chaque mois qui passe réduit mes chances d'avoir un enfant, même si je ne suis pas encore prête d'être ménopausée. Ce sera bientôt ma période d'ovulation si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, alors autant en profiter. Et puis c'est Angela Weber qui s'occupe de tout, elle était au lycée avec nous. Tout pourrait être réglé dans la journée si nous partions maintenant pour son cabinet. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Heu… Je finis mon petit-déj, je me lave les dents et on est partis ! »

« Sérieusement ? » S'exclama-t-elle plus qu'étonnée. « Je veux dire… Tu acceptes ? »

« Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Lui souris-je.

« Tu es vraiment un amour Edward ! » Déclara-t-elle aux anges en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de filer à l'étage.

Je finis mon café et fis la vaisselle. Je lavai les dents et redescendis. J'attendis Bella qui descendit avec une pochette et un emballage carton à la main. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir, prit son sac et me dit que tout était en ordre pour partir. Nous empruntâmes sa voiture, une Mini-Cooper noire. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à un petit cabinet médical. Elle se gara et me dit de la suivre. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et y prîmes l'ascenseur pour le second étage. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le bureau du secrétaire.

« Salut Tyler. Je viens d'avoir Angela au téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une place de libre à cette heure-ci. »

« Oui elle m'a prévenu. Elle t'attend directement vers les cabines. » Répondit celui-ci.

« D'accord merci. Tu viens ? » Fit-elle à mon attention. Elle marcha dans les locaux avec beaucoup d'assurance quant à la direction que nous devions suivre.

« C'est Tyler ? Le gars qui a failli t'écraser au lycée ? » Lui demandai-je plus qu'étonné de le voir secrétaire dans un service d'obstétrie-gynécologie.

« Et oui ! Le monde est petit à Forks. » Fit-elle en passant des portes doubles. Angela s'y trouvait et tendait un pot à un homme qui entra dans une cabine. Un autre homme sortit d'une cabine, un pot à moitié rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre.

_Bon sang !_ Se masturber sous la douche était une chose mais faire ça alors que l'envie n'était pas présente et que l'on devait le faire par obligation, en était une tout autre ! J'avais la nette sensation que même avant d'avoir commencé, j'allais avoir un blocage. C'est comme chanter spontanément comme une casserole devant ses potes pour déconner, ça, tout le monde peut le faire. Mais une fois qu'on vous demande de le refaire, vous en êtes incapables par timidité. Là, c'était exactement la même chose qui se produisait.

Bella salua Angela, qui me regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi rapide. Ravie de te revoir Edward. »

« Moi de même. J'aurais seulement préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances… »

Les deux femmes à mes côtés rirent.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Lorsque j'ai revue Bella après toutes ses années c'était pour aller explorer son vagin. Dans le genre retrouvailles on fait pire ! » Déclara Angela en riant avec Bella. Elle me tendit un pot transparent et le numéro de ma cabine. « Je suppose que tu connais le principe et que tu n'as pas besoin d'explications sur la procédure à suivre. »

« Effectivement, je crois que je vais m'en passer… Bella, je peux te parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers ma cabine attitrée afin que nous ayons plus d'intimité. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Au même moment, nous entendîmes un grognement masculin qui était en pleine jouissance. Une seconde puis tard, nous étions aux premières loges du bruit de sa libération dans le pot. Bella fit comme si de rien n'était alors que mon trouble redoublait d'intensité.

« Ça me gène d'en parler, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise et je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, je suis timide et je déteste faire… ce genre de chose quand je ne suis pas seul ou rien que l'idée que l'on puisse m'entendre me donne une sorte de blocage… »

« Fais comme si tu étais seul dans ce cas. Oublie les autres personnes environnantes. Et si ça peut te rassurer, beaucoup d'hommes sont déjà passé par-là. »

« Je t'assure que c'est vraiment gênant… »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Angela. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et m'y poussa rapidement en y entrant elle aussi. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

« Je vais t'aider. Où est le pot ? »

Je lui tendis incapable de formuler un mot.

« Tu tiens vraiment à avoir cet enfant ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est obsessionnel ! » Dit-elle en défaisant la boucle de ma ceinture. J'avalai difficilement ma salive quand elle fit sauter le bouton de mon jean. Elle l'abaissa ensuite et me demanda tacitement d'un regard si elle pouvait baisser également mon boxer. Je ne lui répondis rien. J'en avais pourtant très envie, mais pas dans ses conditions-là… Elle remarqua mon trouble et m'embrassa dans le cou de la manière la plus tendre possible.

« Tout se passera bien, essaye seulement de te détendre. » Dit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je fermai les yeux afin de mieux profiter des sensations. Essayer de se détendre ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… J'aimerais bien la voir à ma place ! Elle déposa un baiser sur la peau découverte de mon torse, entre les pans de ma chemise. Je perdis le fil de mes pensées et laissai échapper un couinement de plaisir. Je me ressaisis et m'écartai d'elle.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée. Je m'approchai et la pris dans mes bras afin de la rassurer.

« Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je suis trop gêné pour faire ça… »

« Tu sais Edward, on a fait pire que ça dans le temps. Tu te rappelles de la fois dans la voiture ? Beaucoup de personne pouvait nous entendre et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se privait de gémir et même crier… Essaye de redevenir cet ado follement amoureux au point de faire l'amour à sa copine en toutes conditions. »

Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres cette fois-ci et me poussa sur la chaise à côté du petit lavabo. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi tandis que nos langues se livraient durement une bataille sans victoire. Chacun de nous refoulait le manque de l'autre durant toutes ces années et le partageait dans ce baiser fougueux. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle avant de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. C'était si bon de la retrouver, même si ce n'était que pour arriver à ses fins et qu'il n'y aurait rien après.

Elle frotta avec envie son sexe sur le mien qui se gonflait peu à peu. Elle ne tarda pas à libérer ma queue de ses vêtements.

« Tu sais que j'ai très envie de toi, _là_, tout de suite… » Me murmura-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille. Je lui répondis d'un grognement guttural tandis que ses paroles firent immédiatement leur effet sur mon entrejambe. Elle le prit en main et passa son pouce sur mon gland décalotté pour le lubrifier. Elle ouvrit le robinet à côté de moi et mouilla sa main avant de le refermer. Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient des plus succulents. Le temps ne l'avait rendue que plus parfaite ! D'abord par sa beauté, son intelligence mais également ses talents et son habilité…

Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière, la faisant reposer contre le mur. Je crois que jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil plaisir et bien-être. Ce que j'espérai depuis dix années était en train de se réaliser d'abord hier chez elle, puis complètement ici.

La retrouver.

C'était tout ce qui m'importait et j'étais prêt à tout, même à donner son sperme en me faisant masturber en sachant que nous n'étions pas seuls et qu'on nous entendait. Mais j'avouerai franchement que ça m'était égal en ce moment-même.

Elle continuait de m'embrasser et gémissait parfois en écho avec moi. Tous les souvenirs les plus heureux passés ensemble me revinrent en mémoire et mon corps se tendit, signe que ma semence n'allait pas tarder à venir… Elle le sentit et anticipa ma jouissance bien avant que j'en prenne conscience, mettant le pot en plastique sur le bout de ma verge.

Je me libérai dans un grognement et Bella se mit à quatre pattes devant moi afin d'avoir un maximum de liberté de mouvement. Le pot était au trois quart rempli ce qui la fit largement sourire, presque rire. Elle le referma et le posa sur le côté de l'évier avant de prendre mon sexe en bouche et de le laver de la manière la plus sensuelle et désirable qui soit. La vision de sa tête entre mes jambes, bon dieu ! C'était si… sensationnel !

Elle se releva et se racla la gorge d'un air gêné. Elle prit un mouchoir et m'essuya le sexe avant de se retourner et s'excuser.

« Je n'ai pas su me retenir… » M'expliqua-t-elle. « Tu étais si… Enfin… Tu devrais te rhabiller. »

Je me levai et remis mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Je pris ma semence. J'étais encore sur mon petit nuage de plaisir lorsque nous sortîmes discrètement de la cabine. Angela eut un regard amusé et à la fois réprobateur. Elle me tendit un plateau sur lequel je posai le pot bien rempli. Angela lança un regard coquin à Bella qui rougit. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un dialogue muet où tout se transmettait par les yeux, sans que je n'aie le décodeur adapté pour comprendre.

« Tu sais que normalement, les femmes restent assises pendant que leurs compagnons font leurs petites popotes tous seuls, comme des grands, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais je sais à quel point tu es très indulgente. Je file aux toilettes, continuez sans moi. » Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce d'une drôle de démarche. Angela éclata de rire avant de me dire de la suivre. Nous marchâmes jusque dans une petite salle. Elle me tendit un formulaire de questions administratives et confidentielles, puis partit vers une sorte de microscope.

« Même si elle ne te l'avouera jamais, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir… » Commença Angela après un petit moment de silence. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux l'échantillon de sperme qu'elle analysait. « Bella n'a même pas consulté le classeur des donneurs car elle ne voulait qu'un enfant de toi. Si tu n'avais pas accepté, elle aurait préféré adopter plutôt que de se faire inséminer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu acceptes aussi rapidement, mais merci. Merci de la rendre heureuse comme tu le fais. » Me remercia-t-elle en me regardant cette fois-ci. Elle reprit d'un ton plus léger. « Tout est ok, tes spermatozoïdes sont en pleine forme ! Et d'après ton dossier médical, tu n'as aucune maladie ou pathologie héréditaire. »

« Pourtant, je ne t'ai rien donné et je n'ai passé aucun test… »

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle innocemment. « N'aurais-tu pas reçu récemment une lettre informant qu'il te fallait un bilan de santé général ? »

« Non… C'était toi ? » M'exclamai-je ahuri.

« J'ai des relations… C'est Bella qui a tout payé, ta sécurité sociale ne te remboursait absolument rien. Les résultats lui ont été transmis en même temps que toi. Normalement, c'est illégal, je l'avoue… Mais Bella était vraiment prête à tout. J'espère que tu garderas ça pour toi, comme un petit secret entre nous. Bella me tuerait pour te l'avoir dit. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais pu te poser des questions du genre 'Pourquoi aucune analyse avant le don et l'insémination ? ' ou bien 'Drôle de méthodes de procéder…' »

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… »

« Dans ce cas, ne dis rien… Mais ne va pas croire que Bella te désire uniquement pour ça, elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Ça, j'en suis certaine ! »

Elle retourna à ses occupations me laissant seul avec mes réflexions. Peut-être que Bella ne tentait rien avec moi, pour la même raison que je ne tentais rien avec elle. J'avais peur que lui déclarer mes sentiments, changerait tout entre nous ou bien que cela instaure une certaine gêne ou distance…

Bella arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle. Elle était un peu essoufflée et avait le visage rouge. Angela se retourna et éclata de rire une nouvelle fois tandis que Bella rougissait davantage. Avais-je raté un épisode ? Les femmes étaient-elles capables de télépathie entre elles ?

Bella s'assit à côté de moi.

« J'espère que tu es soulagée à présent ? » Demanda Angela à son amie, qui lui lança un sale regard de reproche.

« Merci, ma vessie va mieux. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… » Ajouta Angela tout bas avant de reprendre plus fort. « Si le couple veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer dans la salle d'insémination… »

Nous la suivîmes dans la fameuse salle. Bella présenta à Angela une sorte de test sur lequel elle avait uriné et partit se changer derrière un paravent. Elle en ressorti à moitié-nue avec la fameuse blouse hospitalière. Elle s'allongea sur la table et mit ses pieds sur les étriers spécifiques. Angela rajouta un drap sur ses jambes

« Sympa la position… » Commentai-je en m'approchant de la future maman. Elle me sourit et prit ma main dans les siennes, qu'elle posa sur son ventre. Elle inspira à fond toujours aussi souriante. Elle pleurait presque de joie.

« Nous y voilà enfin. » Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, nous y voilà… »

Nous nous tournâmes vers Angela qui préparait son matériel. Bella émit une plainte en gémissant quand Angela regarda et toucha ce qu'il y avait en dessous du drap…

« Angela ! » Cria-t-elle comme un reproche.

« Je vérifiais juste mes soupçons… Et j'avais raison ! »

Bella rougit et lui demanda qu'elle fasse son boulot au lieu de divulguer des informations gênantes. Je commençais peut-être à y voir clair dans le jeu d'Angela… Du moins, j'avais une hypothèse plus que plausible, mais assez… étrange malgré tout avec la vision dont je me faisais de Bella. Les réflexions d'Angela à propos de se soulager autre chose que la vessie, la durée importante qu'avait mis Bella pour aller aux toilettes, sa respiration essoufflée, son visage rougi… Et là maintenant Angela qui pouvait peut-être toucher les restes de son nectar… Quelle chance ! Ceci dit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella ne m'avait pas demandé de l'aide pour la satisfaire, sachant qu'elle en avait fait de même avec moi juste plus tôt…

Bella serra puis desserra ma main dans les siennes, comme pour m'appeler. Elle me regarda et me demanda par le regard ce qui me tracassait. La petite ride entre ses sourcils m'indiquait qu'elle se faisait de soucis. C'était si adorable… Je lui souris et lui murmurai du mouvement des lèvres :

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Respire et détends-toi Bella. » Ordonna Angela. « Ce sera indolore. »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux tout le long de l'opération… Une fois l'insémination terminée, Bella se rhabilla. Nous discutâmes encore avec Angela à propos de tout ceci mais également de nos vies respectives avant de repartir chez Bella. Elle ne cessait de sourire tout le long du trajet et de la journée.

* * *

_**Neuf mois plus tard…**_

Je quittai mon bureau pour rejoindre Bella à la maison. Comme chaque soir depuis quelques mois, j'étais toujours paniqué à l'idée de rentrer et de la retrouver autrement qu'en pleine forme… Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je l'avais retrouvée inconsciente sur le sol de la cuisine. Je l'avais conduite à l'hôpital et nous avions appris ainsi sa fausse couche… Elle en était à deux mois et demi lorsque cet incident s'était produit.

Nous avions refait une tentative d'insémination quelques temps plus tard qui avait encore une fois réussie. Et si en cet instant, je n'étais pas aussi stressé comme d'habitude, j'aurais certainement dû me masturber afin d'évacuer la pression dans mon jean. La séance de masturbation dans les cabines du centre médical avait été encore plus chaude que la dernière fois, sans pour autant qu'il y ait pénétration malgré que nous étions si proches de nous sauter dessus comme des animaux… Et si c'était progressif au fur et à mesure des essais, j'aurais certainement voulu que l'insémination ne fonctionne pas afin que l'on recommence une nouvelle fois... Qui sait, peut-être que nous aurions eu plus de succès à faire les choses telle que la nature le voulait…

La grossesse actuelle de Bella se déroulait sans accroche. Du moins, jusqu'à présent… Contrairement à sa première grossesse, elle n'avait pas eu que des sensations de nausées. Chaque matin avant de déjeuner ou parfois après, elle se retrouvait la tête dans les toilettes en train de régurgiter la totalité du contenu de son estomac. Elle était également bien plus fatiguée… Bref, j'étais encore plus à ses petits soins, ce qui n'était ni pour la déplaire, ni pour me déplaire. Nous dormions généralement ensemble lorsqu'elle se sentait seule et déprimée mais c'était beaucoup plus rare ces temps-ci étant donné qu'elle avait la présence du bébé. Nous avions appris le sexe très récemment. Une fille que nous appellerons Melanie, si aucun de nous deux ne changeait d'avis. J'avais déjà commencé les travaux dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella. Elle avait repris sa chambre et je dormais sur le canapé.

J'avais acheté un deux pièces afin de me faire un bureau et une pièce où mettre toutes mes affaires et de ne pas envahir la maison de Bella. Techniquement, nous vivions ensemble donc je devrais l'appeler notre maison sauf que ça faisait étrange. Bella et moi étions si proches et à la fois éloignés… Je rêvais d'être officiellement un couple, dormir et la caresser comme ma femme. L'embrasser également comme telle… Parfois, elle avait une attitude qui me laissait penser qu'elle le voulait aussi et pourtant, aucun de nous deux ne faisait le premier qui nous permettrait d'avancer…

Je me garai et sortis de ma voiture. La porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte mais quelque chose était différent, ce qui m'inquiétait.

« Bella ? » L'appelai-je.

Aucune réponse.

D'habitude, lorsque je rentrai la table était déjà mise et l'entrée embaumait le petit plat délicieux que Bella mijotait. Là, ça ne sentait absolument rien !

J'entendis un grand « _boum_ » provenant de l'étage et m'y précipitai. Un deuxième bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre de Bella. J'ouvris la porte et esquivai de peu un objet que je n'avais pas su identifier. Je trouvai Bella nue et visiblement très irritée. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise et chercha à se couvrir tandis que je me retournais. Je vis que l'objet que j'avais évité n'était autre qu'un vibromasseur…

Je me retournai de nouveau vers Bella et au lieu de lui lancer un regard qui demandait des explications, elle me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa avec une grande urgence. Trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir, je me laissai faire sans pour autant participer… Bella le sentit et mit fin à _son_ baiser… Elle me regarda d'un air embarrassé mais toujours un peu énervé.

« Tu as dis que tu accepterais chacun de mes caprices… J'ai envie de sexe et ça doit bien faire un mois que je ne peux rien faire à cause de ce foutu ventre ! Mon bras n'était déjà pas assez long pour me masturber avant que je ne tombe enceinte alors maintenant avec lui ! » Dit-elle en désignant son ventre bien arrondi. À vrai dire, j'étais plus concentré à regarder ses seins gonflés qu'autre chose… J'aurais certainement aussi ri de ses paroles si je n'avais pas été aussi excité…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter plusieurs fois car je fondis directement sur ses lèvres et la poussai jusqu'à son lit où nous nous allongeâmes. Je pris soin de ne pas écraser son ventre ou de ne pas faire peser tout mon poids sur elle. Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et fourragea dans mes cheveux. Elle remuait le bassin créant ainsi un délicieux contact entre nos deux sexes. Nous nous séparâmes tous les deux à bout de souffle et nous fixâmes dans les yeux.

« Tu me manques Edward. » Dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis là depuis un bon bout de temps déjà… »

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. » Me coupa-t-elle presque agacée. « Mon petit ami d'autrefois me manque. C'est cet Edward là que je désire plus que tout revoir. Je veux qu'il me tienne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse et me fasse l'amour… »

Elle attira mon visage jusqu'au sien et m'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans un baiser plus tendre et nostalgique. Ses mains graciles partirent vers le col de ma chemise et la déboutonnèrent lentement. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent la peau de mon torse imberbe. Je me séparai une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres et vins coller mon front contre le sein. Je fermais les yeux sous l'agréable sensation de caresses.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que ce moment arrive. Depuis bientôt presque onze maintenant, j'espérais te retrouver de cette manière. Je voulais que tu me prouves concrètement que tu espérais la même chose que moi. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait le premier pas plus tôt ? » Me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. « Ça nous aurait permis de nous retrouver plus vite. »

« Parce que j'avais peur. » Lui déclarai-je en rouvrant les yeux. Je croisai son regard intensément chocolaté. « Peur de te perdre en précipitant les choses. Peur que tu me rejettes. Peur de la déception et de la tristesse que j'aurais ressenties si jamais tu ne me désirais pas comme moi je le faisais avec toi… »

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle fit glisser ses mains derrière mon dos et m'ôta ma chemise timidement. Puis ce fut au tour de mon pantalon d'y passer avec mon aide cette fois-ci. Je me retrouvai rapidement aussi nu qu'elle. Nous nous caressâmes mutuellement jusqu'à ce que je descende mes baisers vers son ventre.

« Coucou Melanie. Papa et maman risquent de te faire un peu de dérangement mais surtout, soit sage et ne bouge pas trop… » Murmurai-je au ventre tout en le caressant. Bella mit sa main par-dessus la mienne.

« Elle aime quand tu lui parles. Elle se calme. » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je vins l'embrasser sur la bouche tendrement avant de revenir à mes affaires en mordillant gentiment son clitoris. Bella laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir. Je lui donnai quelques rapides coups de langue sur la longueur entière de sa fente humide.

« Edward… » Gémit-elle.

J'introduis mon majeur en elle et commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient. Mais ce n'était pas assez au goût de ma belle. Je rajoutai un doigt tout en suçotant son paquet de nerf…

« Edward… » Dit-elle haletante en s'arquant, ses mains serrant plus fortement les draps. « Stop… »

Je m'interrompis et la regardai sans comprendre. Elle souffla en souriant et se releva de telle sorte à être à mon niveau.

« Je ne veux pas jouir de cette façon… Je veux te sentir en toi. Les préliminaires pourront largement attendre. J'ai trop besoin de toi avant. »

« Comme tu voudras ! »

Elle se retourna, se mit à genoux et posa ses mains à plat. Je vins me placer derrière elle et lui embrassai les épaules. Je la pénétrai doucement tout en lui malaxant ses seins gonflés. J'adorais la voir enceinte. Elle était d'autant plus sensuelle, désirable, belle… Et bon sang ! Son corps ! Il était juste splendide !

J'accélérai légèrement le rythme de mes pénétrations sans pour autant y aller brusquement à cause de la petite. Bella gémissait de plus en plus. Je déplaçai ma main sur ses seins sur son clitoris que je chatouillais.

« Bella… » Soupirai-je. Elle s'amusait à me torturer en contractant les parois de son vagin puis à les détendre avant de recommencer plusieurs fois de suite l'opération. Les sensations étaient tellement intenses ! Beaucoup plus qu'à l'époque. Puis je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mon membre sans pour autant se détendre après et je sus qu'elle était très proche de l'orgasme.

« Viens avec moi… » Dit-elle entre deux gémissements. « Viens… »

Je lui pinçai son paquet de nerf ce qui déclencha son orgasme et le mien par la même occasion. Je sortis de ma belle et nous nous allongeâmes l'un en face de l'autre, Melanie entre nous. Je la sentais remuer à l'intérieur du ventre de Bella. J'embrassai encore une fois Bella puis la regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai toujours aimée Bella et je suis convaincu que tu es la femme de ma vie. »

Elle me sourit et me répondit en toute simplicité et pourtant avec tant d'intensité :

« Moi aussi Edward… Moi aussi… »

Nous rabattîmes les couvertures et adoptâmes la position des petites cuillères. Nous profitâmes ainsi de la présence de l'autre sans se soucier de l'heure. Je souriais le reste du temps, à l'idée de l'avoir retrouvée.

Même après dix ans l'amour peut-il toujours être présent ? Oui. Et en voici la preuve…

* * *

**Petite précision : Le prénom Melanie s'écrit bien sans accent dans la langue américaine. Et j'ai choisi ce prénom car c'est un petit remerciement pour le superbe travail graphique de Mel'.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié… Une petite review avant de partir ? =D Je vous retrouve bientôt avec l'OS du mois d'octobre.**

_**X.O.X.O. Hussy Apple**_


End file.
